Mutant Vampire
by konnerkris
Summary: Edward likes Scott


Edward Cullen, Scott Summers

"I opened his diary, I didn't think he would mind, it's not as if he would need it anymore."

III

My thoughts on a certain mutant boy, by Scott Summers – written for my own sanity and not for anyone else to read, especially you Logan!

Xxx - A few years ago

I see him in a bar, he doesn't look old enough to be there, seventeen maybe. Is almost too dark to see his features but is obvious that he is beautiful and as he moves to the bar to order a drink he moves with such grace it convinces me to ask Gene, who is sitting across from me, "Do you think he's one of us?"

I turn back towards her and she turns to look at the bar, her red hair swaying slightly. She turns back to me with piercing brown eyes, "Who?" she asks.

I turn back to the bar but he's gone.

Xxx – 18th September 2014

I'd forgotten about the boy at the bar but when, a few years later, the professor brings me to the attention of a seventeen-year-old loitering outside the gates of the school, with a grace only angels could have, I knew it must be the same boy.

I quickly jog to the gates, in case he disappears like the first time, but once I reach them I'm not really sure what to say, or why the professor sent me to deal with this boy instead of dealing with him himself like he has done with every other student, so I end up saying: "Hey." I'm sure Gene could have come up with something more teacher-like to say than 'hey' but either way, it grabs the teenagers attention.

He turns to me, a slightly crooked smile on his lips "Hey." He imitates in a velvet voice.

I can't really respond because I'm, cliché to say, stunned into silence. All I could really do is stare. This boy, he was chalky pale, his eyes the dark, almost black, and he had dark shadows under those eyes, purplish bruise like shadows – as if he were recovering from a sleepless night or almost done recovering from a broken nose, though his nose, all his features were straight, perfect , angular.

But this is not why I couldn't talk, or look away, or move at all. I stare because his face is devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. The face you would never expect to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old mater as the face of an angel.

The boy brushes a pale hand through his bronze-coloured hair elegantly but nervously. "I like your sunglasses," he says, his voice till soft as id shakes slightly "very Si-Fi."

His words knock me out of my stupor and I pull my teachers face back on.

"Thanks," I say. Finally coming to my senses I open the heavy gate and let the boy in. "I'm Scott. Why don't you come to my office and we can talk." Very professional Scott.

I look to the boy and he has that crooked smile on his lips again. "Ok," he says.

We walk to my office in silence, and every student we come across seems to stop and gape at us, this is a school after all, but the boy appears indifferent to this, just ignoring the students as if he is used to it. I give a few a warning glares but they don't notice, they're not looking at me.

We reach my office and I gesture for the boy to go inside. I follow and I shut the door behind me, the noise of the school is cut off and replaced by the relative silence the small room.

"Have a seat," I say as I move to by seat on the other side of the tiny desk. The desk is relatively uncluttered compared to Genes of Storms. Most off my lessons tend to be practical and therefore I don't do much marking.

"So," I'm not really sure what to say now. "I'm Scott."

"You already said that," the boy chuckles.

"Right."

"I'm Edward."

I smile, I like the name, it's very old fashioned. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"So, I heard this was a place for people with special abilities?"

"Why? Do you have any?"

"Um…"

Sensing Edward's not so comfortable I decide to show him my ability first. I turn the dial on my visor to the lowest level and aim at a loose piece of paper on the desk. After a few precise head turns a messily scrolled 'Scott 'appears burnt into the paper.

I smile at Edward and he smiles back.

"Ok, well, I'm really strong and fast and my skin is hard like diamonds."

"Wow, that's quite impressive."

"I can also see in the dark, I never have to sleep and all my senses are heighted, to the point of pain sometimes."

"Anything else?" I say. I've never heard of a mutant with so many powers before.

"I also know that you're nervous as I'm the first student you've ever welcomed to Professor Xavier's school and you're not really sure what you're meant to be doing."

"How?"

"I can read your mind."

"I think you're gonna fit in perfectly here."

Edward smiles a very wide and very bright smile.

Xxx

After I show Edward to the guest room I go speak to the professor.

"Don't worry Scott, you're doing fine. You just need to fill out this paperwork," the Professor passes me a bundle of papers, "and Edward will be enrolled in the school."

"Thanks Professor."

Xxx

I'm up quite late looking over the papers the Professor gave me but it just looks like generic stuff like age and what school did you last attend. It' shouldn't be too much of a problem.

I'm startled by a knock at my bedroom door. I look at my alarm clock, it's nearly one a.m.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Edward," comes back the reply.

I go to the door and open it. "Edward, is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine, I thought I'd help you with my paper work." He looks over to the pile of sheets on my bed.

I'm confused for a moment how he knew, but then I remember his mind reading skills. "That's sweet of you Edward, but I would rather you stay out of my mind."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He frowns.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I don't sleep, remember? And you're the only one still awake in the mansion. So, the paper work?"

"Ok ok, come in."

Edward steps past me into the room, sitting on my bed without permission. He takes a strange sort of sniff and then cringes a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"It smells like wet dog in here."

I sniff. "I don't smell it." Edward shrugs.

I feel slightly uncomfortable with this relative stranger in my bedroom. So I suggest: "Shall we go down to my office to do this?"

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me."

"Stay out of my mind Edward," I warn.

"Sorry, sorry. It's my second nature."

"Well can you try harder, most people don't appreciate their privacy being invaded like that."

Edward frowns standing up and moving out my room. I collect the papers from the bed and follow him shutting my bedroom door behind me.

We make our way down to the bottom floor where my office is. And we take out respective positions at my desk.

"So first things first, what's your full name?"

"Edward Cullen." I write it in. This isn't so hard.

"Ok, next, date of birth."

"20th June, 1901"

"20th of June, 1901. 1901? You're one hundred and thirteen?"

"Yep."

"You don't look like it."

"Well I stopped aging around my seventeenth birthday."

"17, hmmm" I write down 20th of June 1997. "Ok, next question…"

Xxx

I look at the clock on my desk. It has taken us just under an hour to complete the paperwork.

"So what now?" Edward asks.

"Now? Well tomorrow you'll move into your room and start classes. Oh, here's your time table." I pass him a sheet with his lessons and times on. "And here's a map of the mansion." I pass him the map.

"Thanks, but I meant what now?"

I look at him blankly. "I was planning on going to bed, it's rather late."

"Good Idea."

I switch my office light off and I make my way back to my bedroom. Edward follows me. When I reach my bedroom door Edwards still behind me looking expectant.

"Is there anything else Edward?"

He thinks for a moment. "Do you want to have sex?"

I gape at him. "Edward, that's wildly inappropriate."

"So that's a no?"

"Yes, that's a no."

"Ok, maybe another time then," he says before turning on his heels and wandering off.

I shake my head. I'm too tired to deal with this now. I'll talk to him in the morning.

Xxx – September 19th 2014

I don't see Edward the next day until the last lesson before lunch. He's in my combat training class. All the other students have arrived and were all gathered in the garden outside. I'm about to start when a blur of colour shoots from the back entrance of the mansion and Edward appears in front of me.

The first thing I notice is that his eyes have changed colour. Yesterday they were black but today they are a golden yellow. The next thing I notice is that he is holding out a white rose.

He smiles at me saying: "For you."

I take the rose. "You're late Edward, go stand with the rest of the class." The smile drops from his face. But he does as I say.

Today I'm teaching the class how to defend themselves without using their powers by putting there would be attackers in holds which immobilises them. I demonstrate three holds with an older student before asking the students to pair up and practice. I worry Edward would hurt his partner with all the powers he told me about. But throughout the class he acts as with the strength and speed of the average seventeen-year-old boy.

"Okay everyone," I say at the end of class, "time for lunch."

I want to talk to Edward about his inappropriate behaviour but when I see him chatting with Bobby and Rogue, seemingly making friends, I decide now isn't the best time.

Xxx

"What should I do about Edward, Professor?"

"Don't worry Scott, for what you've told me, Edward seems to be frozen as a teenager. It's probably just a Schoolboy Crush."

Xxx

I'm sitting by myself in the dining hall when someone gracefully plonks beside me. "Hey Scott." It's Edward.

"Edward. Aren't you going to sit with Bobby and Rogue? I saw you to chatting outside."

"Oh yeah, there cool. But I'd rather sit with you."

I sigh.

"Where's your food?" I ask changing the subject, hoping this crush won't last too long.

"I'm not hungry."

"About what you said last night…"

"I know, no sex. I get it."

"Oh, good," I say suspiciously.

We chat about Edwards's new roommate and how his first day has been for a little while when…

"So this is your new boyfriend. He's pretty, a little young though."

"Logan. You're back? This is Edward, a new student." I ignore Logan's boyfriend comment.

"Hi, I'm Edward," Edward says cheerily standing up. He's a lot taller than the Wolverine. "Scott and I aren't boyfriends, we're not allowed to have sex. But I…"

I blush and I'm about to tell Edward to shut up but then he stops and does the weird sniffing thing, like he did in my room last night.

In a single moment Edward's eyes darken to black, he pounces on the table, knocking my food into my lap, and slowly crouches down, an inhuman growl sounding from his throat.

Edward's looking at Logan with deadly eyes and everyone in the dining room turns to stare.

"Edward?" I say questioningly.

"Whoa there bud," Logan says, holding his hands out defensively, "I didn't mean to offend."

A few moments pass and I think Edward is starting to relax when without warning he pounces at the Wolverine, tackling his body to the floor with a loud crash, and Edward sinks his teeth into the flesh of Logan's neck.

Logan yells, his claws erupting from his knuckles but Edward holds his arms down with his hands, almost crushing them into the ground.

He drinks at the blood gushing from Logan's neck. All the Wolverine can do is rive and grunt on the ground.

"Edward!" I yell. He doesn't move. "Edward!" I yell again louder. The boy looks up and around at me. Scarlet blood is dripping from his mouth and his eyes slowly turn yellow again. "Let go of Logan! Now!" He does what I say and stands up.

I look to Logan his neck wound already healing "Are you ok?" I ask him.

"I'm fine," he grunts back.

Edward turns to him. "I'm so sorry," he whispers and then he disappears in a blur.

Xxx

It takes quite a while for Logan and me to calm the students down. And then we begin to look for Edward.

I go to the professor first.

"Sorry Scott, I can't read Edwards mind, I can't help you find him," he says.

We search the mansion, the gardens and the surrounding areas but he is nowhere.

It's beginning to get dark and Logan suggests, "We'll search for Edward tomorrow, I think we need to give him some space."

"Logan?" I ask as we're walking back to the mansion, "why are you helping me look for Edward? He attacked you."

"He seems like a good kid. And I know why he attacked me. And I know you know too."

Xxx

We reach the mansion and I go straight to my room.

"Edward?" He's sitting on my bed staring at the celling, blood dried against his chin.

"I'm so sorry," Edward says, "is Logan alright?"

"He's fine. What happened to you in the dining room?"

"He smelled like wet dog! Like how it smells in here." Edward gestured to the room, "Logan's your mate, isn't he? I could smell him on you. And I felt so angry and I couldn't control myself."

"Oh Edward, we used to date but that was two years ago."

"I'm so sorry. I suppose you figured it out by now but I don't eat regular food…" He starts to cry so I move over to the bed and hold him in a tight hug and we just stay here for a long time and as some point I fall asleep.

He's gone by the morning.

Xxx – 24th December 2014

"Hey, Scott." I've just finished dressing for the Christmas Party when Edward appears by the window.

I didn't think I would ever see Edward again so I'm rather excited but I try to play it cool. "Hey, Edward. You here for the party?"

"No actually, I just came to give you this." He passes me a beautifully wrapped box. It is red, the same colour as the sunglasses I am wearing.

"Thanks," I say placing it on the bed. Purposely not opening it in a ploy to make him stay longer.

"You can't manipulate a mind reader," Edward sadly chuckles. "Here, can you give this to Mr Logan for me?" he holds out me an envelope.

"Why don't you give it to him yourself, he's back for the party."

"I don't think I'd be welcome."

"Don't be a dumbass, I've just invited you. Come on," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me.

I make my way to the dining room with Edward in tow. A few people stop and stare as we enter the large room but after a moment they get back to the conversations.

"Expecting more of a scene?" I say to Edward.

The rather muscular Wolverine seemingly steps out of nowhere embracing Edward in a hug saying "Champ! I was wondering when you'd be back." Logan wasn't a hugger not until half a dozen beers anyway.

Edward just grunts speechlessly until Logan lets go and proceeds to hand him the envelope saying a shy "Merry Christmas."

Xxx

After a few hours I'm starting to feel a little tipsy and am just wondering if Logan's biceps are as hard as I remember when I catch Edward out of the corner of my eye. He's frowning at me. I can't help but smile back. Then the professor rolls over to him and they chat for a moment and when Edward looks back at me a small smile plays across his lips.

Xxx – December 25th

I see Edward at breakfast sitting with Bobby and Rogue. I smile and make my way over to where Logan and Gene are arguing quietly.

"Hey guys," I say and sit down grabbing toast off of Logan's plate. They immediately go quiet, Gene slightly blushing.

"What you talking about?"

"Nothing," they both say.

"So you were talking about me," I deduct from their unwillingness to talk.

"I was just saying," Gene decides to enlighten me, "that I saw you looking at our good friend Logan here last night and that I think it's time you two had a good fuck." I blush, hard. My whole face must be the same colour as my glasses.

"And I was saying," Logan cuts in, "your little boyfriend here has just come back and I don't want to scare him off again because even though he attacked me and tried to eat me he seems like a good kid at heart.

I quickly look up to Edward expecting to see him frowning in my direction like last night, or even worse gone again.

"Don't worry, he can't hear us or read our thought, I've put a mental barrier around the table."

"You can do that?"

Gene ignores my stupid question and goes back to explaining why Logan and I should get back together again.

Xxx

"Oh fuck, Logan, yeah…like that."

Xxx – 26th December

"Hey, Gene. Have you seen Logan?"

Her eyes are sad. "He left this morning, he didn't say where he was going."

"What can you do?" I say.

Xxx

Edward catches me outside of the lunch hall.

"Hey. How's it going?" I ask.

"Well, Professor Xavier said I could stay if I wanted to, so I've moved into Bobby's room."

"So you're staying?"

"Yeah." I smile, the depression that had been surrounding me all day seeming to lift.

Xxx - 20th June 2015

"Edward, do you want to go for a picnic this afternoon?"

"A picnic, why?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good first date."

"Date?"

"Well, now that you're 18 I thought we could go on a date?

"I would love to!" Edward's smile is so bright. Then it falters "But I don't eat!"

"Do you think I would taste nice?"

Xxx - September 2nd 2015

It was rather late so I didn't think any of the students would be awake. And after a long day of being cooped up in the office I'm feeling strangely fidgety and horny. I quickly slip my trousers down and begin stroking myself.

"Hey, Scott I was just wondering if…?" Edward barges into by office. Everything is hidden from sight behind the desk. But Edward doesn't need sight. He sniffs a little and then a rather large grin brakes across his face.

"Mr Summers, Sir." He's never called me that before. "I'm so sorry but I completely forgot about my essay." He deliberately rips the pile of papers in his hands in half and lets them glide slowly to the floor. "Please. Sir. I need a good grade in this class. Is there anything I can do to make it up?"

"Edward. What are you talking about?"

The '18' year old licks his lips and undoes a few of his shirt buttons. My groin twitches. And then I notice the bulge in Edwards's trousers too.

"Oh," I say, another one of Edwards's impromptu role playing games, and begin to stroke my dick again. "Perhaps if you suck me off I may be able to overlook it."

"Yes sir. Anything you say sir."

He slowly makes his way round to my side of the desk and falls to his knees before taking me in his mouth.

Xxx - 17th September 2016

"Scott Summers, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I say. It's the best moment of my life.

Xxx

Logan comes back on the very same day after almost a year and half.

"Hey!" he says catching me alone.

I punch him in the face.

"Fuck!" he grabs his jaw.

"Yes, fuck! Where the fuck have you been?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Till you finally came to your senses. I knew you could never see Edward with all this muscle in your way…"

"Dick."

"…so I left. And now you can live happily ever after."

III

"And we did until Gene died. That's when Scott went into his depressive state, I'm not sure why, I didn't feel they were that close but they had known each other for many years. For way longer than I had. And I suppose when it came to Gene, Scott's mind was always a little fuzzy. I think she put in a mental block, or something, to protect herself from my mind reading abilities. And there was nothing I could say or do to break him out of the depression."

"And then Gene came back and she was crazy and she killed him at the Lake. And I was so angry and I wanted to kill her."

"But then you killed her."

"I know," Logan replied, "but, Edward, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to fuck me like you used to fuck Scott, and I want you to make me cum like you made him cum and I want to do it over and over, again and again. Until I don't remember anything anymore. Until everyone and everything I know has died around us and it's just the two of us fucking in the night. No love, no pain nothing except for sex and no one and nothing except for us and the cold earth we lie upon."

"Alright Champ, whatever you want."

The End.


End file.
